


I'd Be More of a Morning Person If I Woke Up Next to You

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Moving In Together, Oblivious Wynonna (kinda?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Anonymous requested, "Wynonna asks Dolls to move in to the homestead."





	I'd Be More of a Morning Person If I Woke Up Next to You

When Wynonna brings it up she’s half joking, doesn’t fully realize what she’s saying until it’s too late and the words are already out of her mouth.

    “You know, at this rate you might as well just move in,” she says while grabbing a pile of papers that had been sprawled out on the desk and putting them in his bag. “You’ve got  _ so _ much shit to transport back and forth.” 

Dolls usually comes over to pull the papers out, reorganize them in a folder instead while mildly chastising her for her lack of care. They were files on the most recent revenants they were tracking and they’d had to print them at the library ever since the printer at the station broke. Nedley was too cheap to order a new one or try to get it fixed- but even Jeremy couldn’t fix it so they all knew it was a goner- so had to rely on the library, which also cost money.

But Dolls doesn’t stop her this time. He doesn’t know what to say in response. Neither does Wynonna. He’d been spending nights at the homestead, sometimes even weekends, and he was usually there every day. At the end of it all, he’d return here to his hotel room, just as he had been doing since he first arrived at Purgatory, and slept alone. It was lonely after nights together, they both agreed- they’d both gotten  _ very  _ used to sharing a bed,  _ very  _ fast- but how to address moving forward- moving together, that is- was unspoken territory for either of them.

    “I mean, it’s such a hassle to move all this to the car to the office to wherever the hell we end up and back again,” Wynonna keeps talking. She feels like she made a misstep, didn’t judge where they were at correctly and now she has to backtrack, change what she meant. Dolls is still not saying anything, which only makes Wynonna feel worse. She definitely made a mistake.

    “We might as well get a forklift,” she jokes, trying to keep her voice light and even. Dolls just clears his throat. She heads for the door, carrying his bag for him, simply needing to get out, to change the environment and the topic at hand. “You ready?”

He nods, giving her a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Still, he lets her choose the radio station when he drives and he keeps a hand on her thigh the whole ride into town. She focuses on that instead, on the fact he is here with her, spends the time that he does on her and hasn’t run for the hills yet, even after months. That’s an accomplishment in itself, so she doesn’t want to push it. She needs him around, for a multitude of reasons, so she can’t mess this up. But now, she feels she might have at least thrown him a bit off balance, and she’s afraid of what will come next.

 

All day she repeats her words in the back of her mind.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. You scared him off,  _ she tells herself.  _ Things were going so well and now you’ve freaked him out with commitment. Great job, Earp. _

It eats at her brain all day, circulating at the same pace as the other, decidedly more important thoughts about demons and bullets and oh great, another invisible revenant. She tries to focus, tries to concentrate on anything but Dolls and the crestfallen look on her face as she’d talked, anything but the ever-tempting idea of waking up to him in her bed every single morning, sleepy-eyed and warm and intimate in such a casual way she thinks they deserve to have more frequently, if she’s being honest.

She wants it. She wants him in her bathroom, brushing his teeth and shaving and even leaving the toilet paper roll over, rather than under. She wants him in the kitchen, cooking and making breakfast and she wants to bring  _ him  _ breakfast in bed, wants the certainty of a night  _ and  _ morning with him at her side. 

She wants it so much that when they’re eating dinner- Chinese out of the cartons back at his hotel, because the restaurant was closer to it than the homestead and they were tired and hungry- she feels like she could burst. She wants to sit in his lap, wants him to come home with her and  _ stay  _ home with her. Instead he sits across from her, even after he kisses her salty lips, and puts a paper with names in between them, asking if she recognizes any of them as the potential revenant. She doesn’t want this. He’s still her boss, he has to be, and  he has been since the beginning. But they’re also lovers, a couple, and while the two aspects of their relationship can- and do- coexist, she doesn’t want to work right now.

    “I’m sorry,” she blurts out, putting her box of lo mein down. She isn’t sure where the nerve to speak came from, especially after the bit of silence they’d just had, but she can’t stop herself. Dolls looks up, confused. 

    “About earlier,” she explains. “This morning. What I said, I...I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. You don’t have to move in, it was just a joke.”

Dolls frowns. “It was?”

She swallows, flustered suddenly in a way she hasn’t been around him in a while. “I mean, yeah. You don’t want to, you don’t have to, it’s just something that slipped out and-”

    “Hey,” he says, pulling his chair closer to hers. His voice is softer now than it had been all day. He meets her gaze and holds it while reaching out for her hand.  She’s amazed after months- years, even- of knowing him, of touching him even in such a simple way that her heart still flutters a little, deep in her chest. She never thought she’d be like this, lovestruck and committed to one person, but there’s a lot of things in her life she never anticipated. This is one of the better things.

    “I didn’t say I didn’t want to,” Dolls says.  

She just looks at him for a moment, unsure, as if she isn’t sure she’s hearing him correctly. She’s taken aback, she feels like she’s misreading him once again. “Wait, you...y-you want to move in? You actually wouldn’t mind that?”

Dolls almost laughs. “No, Wynonna, I’d love that.”

She can’t help the smile that breaks out on her face. She didn’t realize how much she wanted it until today, and thinking he didn’t reciprocate made the wish that much more evident to her. But no, he’s smiling back and looking at her almost shyly, as if he’s equally as unsure. Without hesitation she’s climbing into his arms, dinner abandoned on the table, and kissing him- the one thing she really knows how to do without any questioning or doubt.

    “So, really?” she asks when they pull apart finally. She’s still not entirely convinced. 

Dolls wraps his arms around her waist, keeping her close. He nods up at her. “Really.”

Wynonna rolls her eyes, nudging his arm. “You had me stressed out, dude,” she scoffs jokingly. “I was convinced I scared you, re-instilled that mindset of yours back when you were ‘Mr. I Don’t Do Relationships.’”

He leans in and kisses her, half in response, half to shut her up. She knows this, she’s familiar with his tactics by now so she pulls back- after giving in for a few seconds, of course, because she isn’t  _ that _ strong. 

    “But you’re serious?” she asks again, just to confirm. “I wouldn’t want you to feel pressured, but like I do really want you there but if it’s not something you want then-”

    “Wynonna.  _ Baby. _ ” He silences her, finger to her lips and drawing out the sobriquet he knows she’s sensitive to. Sure enough, she relaxes in his arms a bit. “It’s been something I’ve been considering, believe me. Not only is it cheaper and easier than living in this motel room-” he gestures to the space around them, “-but I can’t really think of anything better than going home to you every night, and waking up to you every morning.”

    “Maybe then I’ll be a morning person,” Wynonna laments, and Dolls chuckles. 

    “Well, I’m not a miracle worker.” 

She shrugs, playing with their hands before drawing his hand to her mouth and kissing his knuckles. She drops her head to his shoulder, closing her eyes when his arms circle around her again. 

    “Close enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here or on Tumblr under the same username, where I'm always writing at inconvenient hours, reblogging 800 Wynonna gifsets at once, or fulfilling requests, which I'm always taking. :)


End file.
